


A Day Not to Forget

by kultiras



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Kink, No Angst, Orgasm Delay, Topping from the Bottom, fluffity flluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's had a long and pretty miserable day. Eric has some excellent ideas for making up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Not to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/gifts).



> Written for mahons_ondine for the Valentines, Please! Exchange. I tried to incorporate as many of your requests as I could, and I just really hope you like this story! Happy Valentine's Day! =)
> 
> Many thanks to M for reading through this story for me and helping make it much better than it was. ♥ Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Although the day had been far from his worst day spent on the ice, Jack was relieved to get home. Barely resisting the urge to slam the door shut behind him, he instead closed it quietly. Noticing an extra pair of shoes and the unmistakable smell of pie, Jack called out to Eric as he locked the door and left his things in the hallway.

“Eric?”

“In the kitchen,” he heard his boyfriend call out.

Jack left his jacket hanging on the coat rack and trudged towards the kitchen. Pausing before entering to make sure that he wasn't interrupting any blog editing, Jack smiled tiredly at the sight of Eric taking notes on something he was watching on his laptop. The kitchen was filled with the comforting smells of delicious food, the way it only was when Eric was home with him. Jack leaned over to kiss Eric's temple, and grinned as Eric instead turned and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck to give him a proper kiss hello. 

Leaning back, Eric looked at him carefully. "Bad day?" he asked.

"Not great," Jack agreed, "But mostly it was a long day. I'm just relieved to be home with you."

"Why don't you go take a shower while I finish up dinner? Then we can eat and relax for the rest of the night."

"Bitty, I wasn't really planning on taking it easy when we finally have a night off together," Jack replied.

"I said we could relax, Jack. I was thinking of something along the lines of stress-relief, not watching Sportscenter." Eric smirked as he pulled Jack in for another long kiss. 

Jack found himself slightly dazed by the time Eric let him go. "Take your shower, Jack. Dinner'll be ready soon." With a smile and a decisive nod, Eric closed his laptop and moved back to the dishes cooking on the stove. 

As Jack headed for the bathroom, he realized he was smiling. With Bitty, a hot shower, dinner, and the promise of a pleasurable evening before him, it looked like his day was going to turn out alright after all.

*~*~*~*

Dinner was completely perfect as it always was whenever Bitty was the one cooking. That being said, Jack was pretty sure the entire meal had been designed to tease and torture him slowly. From a meal full of Jack's favorite foods, to the playful touches and looks throughout dinner and while washing the dishes, Jack was starting to feel a little bit desperate by the time he finally got his hands on Eric. 

As soon as the last dish was dried, and the stovetop cleaned until it was shining, Jack wrapped his arms around Eric, leaned down and kissed him until Eric broke the kiss to laugh. Beaming up at him smugly, Eric said, "You okay there, honey?"

"That was all intentional, wasn't it?"

"Not at first? I mean, I definitely made your favorite foods tonight because I was looking forward to having dinner with you all week long, but the rest of it just kinda happened."

Jack laughed as he bent down to pick up Eric. "I'm not complaining then," he said as Eric looped his arms around Jack's neck. He kissed his boyfriend briefly before moving them to the bedroom. 

Jack sat down on the bed still holding onto Eric who quickly took advantage of the change in position to straddle Jack's lap and resume kissing him. In between kisses Eric asked, "What would you like, Jack? What will you enjoy the most?"

"Anything, Eric." 

"Jack, 

"Just…" Jack struggled to find the right words to help Eric understand. "You know what I like. As long as you're with me, and you're enjoying yourself too, I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Eric blinked back at him in surprise. "You mean that?"

"Of course. I trust you, you know that—" Anything else Jack intended to say was lost as Eric suddenly surged forward to kiss him, seemingly pouring every ounce of his passion into his kiss.

"I meant, you'd be okay with me deciding? Okay with me calling the shots?" Eric clarified.

"That sounds like it would be nice," Jack replied immediately. "I trust you, Eric," he repeated softly.

"Then how about you stay here, take your clothes off, and maybe even stretch a little and I'll get some massage oil and towels? Don't even try to tell me that your muscles aren't tense, Mr. Zimmermann, because I will not buy that for a millisecond."

Jack ducked his head as he smiled in agreement, "A massage does sound nice, Bitty, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I've got a plan." Eric hurried off to collect his supplies for the massage as Jack stripped down to his underwear. Eric hadn't returned yet, so instead of gently tossing his clothes onto a chair like usual, he took the time to fold them and leave them in the closet. Finding himself with more time still, he took Eric's advice and stretched a bit.

"You're going to want to remove that too," Eric said as he returned and spread one of the towels down on the bed for Jack to lie on. That done, he moved the rest of the supplies to the bed and removed his own clothes, throwing them in the general direction that Jack's went. 

Jack slid his underwear off too before climbing onto the bed and lying down atop the towel. He smiled slightly as Eric wasted no time before straddling Jack's legs and running his hands across his back and shoulders. A few moments passed like that, with Eric gently feeling out Jack's areas of tension, before he poured out some massage oil and began giving Jack a massage for real. 

Sooner than he'd expected, Jack felt his body begin to relax and lose the tenseness he always carried during the season. He almost sank further into the bed as he stopped thinking about the massage and instead simply enjoyed his boyfriend's ministrations.

"That's good, relax and enjoy it; don't think about it, just feel," Eric said. 

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed before Jack noticed that Bitty was spending less time massaging his lower back and more time with his hands on the globes of his ass. A moment later he shifted slightly to relieve some pressure as he became aware of how hard he was. The soft moan he let out was echoed above him as Eric rocked against him gently for a moment, equally hard and wanting. 

"You okay?" Eric asked, wiping off his hands on the extra towel before carefully wiping the excess oil from Jack's back. 

"Mmhm. All good," Jack mumbled back shifting his hips again to enjoy the rush of arousal running through him. 

"Good, then why don't you turn over now?" Eric suggested. 

Jack turned over, and before he'd even fully settled, Eric had a slick hand wrapped around his cock. As he squeezed and teased Jack, he leaned over to give him a slightly filthy kiss. "Tell me when you're close, alright? Don't come just yet. I've still got plans," Eric said, adding a twist to his motions as he continued to play with Jack's dick. 

"Bitty," Jack moaned lowly, already finding his hands shaking with the urge, _the need_ to hold onto Eric and pull him closer towards him. It had only been a couple minutes, but thanks to the massage he was already on edge. "Bitty, I'm close," he finally managed to get out. 

Immediately, Eric let go of Jack altogether, causing him to thrust upwards with a jolt, arching his back slightly. The absence of anything to rub against left Jack gasping from the intensity. Once his back was properly on the bed again, Eric leaned over him and kissed him before trailing kissing down his jaw to his neck where he was content to continue his trail of kisses until Jack's breathing returned to normal. 

"Eric," Jack said, tugging him back up into a long kiss. "Are we still following your plan?"

"More or less, surprisingly enough. You ready for more?"

Jack grabbed one last kiss and then wiggled around until he was in a comfortable position. "Sure, Bitty. What's next?"

"Well I was thinking about riding you in a little while, but I don't think we're quite ready for that just yet."

Jack groaned a little at the thought of what was to come. Eric smiled and moved down Jack's body, kissing and nibbling along the way until his mouth was hovering over his cock. "Try not to move around too much, Jack. And don't forget to warn me when you're close to coming." Moving his hands to Jack's hips, Eric bent down and licked at Jack's cock. 

The first touch of Eric's mouth had Jack moving back toward the edge rapidly. Even though Eric was teasing him with soft sucking, and brief licks and flicks of his tongue, soon Jack was desperately clinging to the bedding below him. 

When a flick of his tongue pushed Jack to close to the brink of coming, Jack managed to get a and down to grab onto Eric's wrist and squeezed it until Eric stopped moving. Eric pulled back and asked, "Too close?"

Jack couldn't even reply with words. He just moved his hand until he was gripping Eric's hand while nodding in agreement. 

"That's good, Jack, you're doing great," Eric said, gently running his other hand through Jack's hair. "You still okay?" He asked a minute later. 

"Don't think I can hold off much longer, Eric," Jack replied a bit shakily. 

"Shhh, that's more than alright, honey. You just need to hold on a little more longer, I promise." He moved his hand from Jack's hair to the side of his face and leaned in to kiss Jack chastely despite the way that they were both so turned on at that moment. One more kiss and then Eric tore open the condom wrapper and eased it onto Jack. 

Straddling Jack's hips, Eric locked eyes with Jack and then slowly but smoothly slid down onto Jack's penis until he'd bottomed out. Jack latched onto Eric's hips in shock. 

"How?" He began to ask. 

"I may have prepped myself earlier while you were stretching," Eric replied with a small moan. "I didn't think we'd want to wait any longer than we had to for this part."

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Eric's. "Pretty sure you were right," he said. Jack leaned back and added, "Move, Eric."

Eric didn't need much more encouragement before he began to move, slowly rising up and then lowering himself only to increase the speed until he was riding Jack in earnest. 

Jack slid his hands back and forth along Eric's legs as he rode him, squeezing him and thrusting up into him when the sensations finally got to be too much. "Close, Eric," he moaned. 

"You can come, Jack," Eric replied, riding Jack even more urgently than before. He braced himself with his hands against Jack's chest and panted, "You can come whenever you need to, honey."

Jack began thrusting up, pounding into Eric while chasing his long delayed orgasm. As he felt the beginning of his climax, he slammed into Eric and simultaneously grabbed onto his hips, momentarily changing his angle and stopping Eric's movements. 

The new angle caused Eric to tighten up around him, and that was Jack's last conscious thought as his orgasm finally tore through him in a drawn out release that left him shaking from its force as he rode out the waves of pleasure, moaning Eric's name. 

When Jack finally became aware of his surroundings again, he smiled at the feeling of Eric sprawled against his chest. At some point Eric had slid off of him, but both of them were still trembling slightly from the exertion. 

"You okay?" Jack asked him. He slid an arm around Eric's waist gently holding him in place as he ran his other hand up and down Eric's back. 

"Mmmm," Eric replied happily. He shifted slightly to prop himself up to look down at Jack. He smiled down at him, looking completely sated and happy. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing. I love you, you know that?" Jack smiled back at him and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. 

"I love you too. Want me to move?"

"Not yet," Jack answered, lying back down and moving Eric into a more comfortable position. "I like having you here like this."

"'Kay," Eric replied, settling back down on top of him. "I don't think I can walk to the bathroom yet anyway." 

Jack chuckled, and before long they were both laughing and smiling. He basked in the happy moment with Eric, all thoughts of the long, unhappy day forgotten.


End file.
